


BTS - Most likely to go for 'round two' after sex (Most to Least)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [92]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Gen, Lists, Most To Least, Oral Sex, Preferences, Sex, mlt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 08:34:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18989068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Our opinions only. Who would want/be capable of having sex multiple times in one evening.Find us on tumblr here: https://insfiringyou.tumblr.com/





	BTS - Most likely to go for 'round two' after sex (Most to Least)

1\. Jungkook

We feel that Jungkook would surprise you with how quickly he would recover from his orgasm and be able to go again. We feel he might sometimes orgasm a little prematurely due to teasing (see our list of “Most likely to get worked up prematurely during foreplay”) so would be a little embarrassed and want to please you in other ways. This would often lead to him becoming hard all over again and wanting to fuck you. All it would sometimes take would be for you to say to him that you were still really wet after sex to get him worked up again. If you had gentle, loving sex the first time around he might mix things up and fuck you harder the second time or vice versa. No two times would ever be the same with Jungkook and, by the time you were finished, your bodies would be glistening with sweat from your efforts. 

 

2\. J-Hope

We get the impression that Hoseok might sometimes have prolonged erections after he has already had an orgasm the first time and so would stay a little hard afterwards. It would be very easy to get him worked up all over again and he would love being able to lengthen the time he can be so close to you. He would be super loving the second time around, holding you close and savouring every moment. 

 

3\. Suga

While it would take him a little longer to get worked up again, we feel it would be a fairly common experience that you would spend entire days in bed and pottering around the house with Yoongi, having sex many times throughout the day and evening. After sex, Yoongi would love to hold you close and cuddle you which would naturally eventually lead to you kissing again. Things would often heat up after a while and, although he wouldn’t plan it, you would end up having sex again. The sex itself would always be very loving and intimate; often you would both end up having an orgasm. You would be amazed at how many times it was possible for you Yoongi to make you orgasm in one day or evening; with either his fingers, cock or tongue. Even if you were both exhausted from going at it so many times, he would still manage to get you to reach your high and each orgasm would be as mind blowing as the last.

 

4\. V

We feel that sex with Taehyung would often be very long anyway, with lots of intermissions where you changed positions, grabbed a cup of water or went to use the bathroom. On occasions, however, he might find himself hard again even after having a long sex sesh. He would go into the shower and come out with an erection. On these occasions, it would be likely that you were still exhausted and sore from the first time that you allow him to take control completely. He would likely be more loving and gentle the second time, knowing how tired you were but unable to help himself from wanting you again. If he gave you another orgasm, it would be completely draining and borderline painful. Sometimes, you would simply be unable to go for round two and would ask him to finish himself instead. He would sulk, as he loves being inside you so much, but would comply with your requests. 

 

5\. Jimin

While we don’t feel Jimin would be up for having sex twice within such a short space of time, we do think he would sometimes continue the foreplay after sex; teasing you with his fingers and lips and tongue and finding himself hard again. Of all the members, we see him as loving blowjobs second most , so he would love it if you finished him again using your mouth. 

 

6\. Jin

While it would be more of a rare occurrence, Jin would occasionally be able to go again in a short space of time, especially if he had not seen you for a long time and wanted to make the most of seeing you again. Both times would be incredibly sweet and loving, likely in the missionary position, spoons or you on top, but wouldn’t necessarily be able to make you orgasm both times.

 

7\. RM

While we are not saying it would never happen, we see Namjoon as being quite exhausted after having sex. His orgasm would completely drain him of energy and so would be unlikely to want to go again. He might be able to after a few hours, but generally would be too tired. He would be open to giving you more pleasure through oral sex or fingering though to make you orgasm multiple times.


End file.
